Hurricane Troubles
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Milo thought it would just be a simple rain storm that would go away in a couple of hours... but when a simple rain storm turns into a hurricane watch, everyone is quick to avoid Milo, save for Melissa and Zack! Will the three friends and the entire school get through this hurricane watch? Slight Milo x Melissa


All right, time for a brand new story concerning one of my new favorite Disney XD shows... Milo Murphy's Law! Keep your eyes on this one, guys, hopefully, this'll be great! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Milo's room, Milo had woken up to some water drips in the room. Milo blinked as he woke up, noticing that his room, as per usual, got somehow trashed by a tree that had fallen in and crushed the side of his room... and he noticed that the outside was pouring rain.

"Looks like we're getting bad weather today..." Milo shrugged. "Oh well, nothing a little rain jacket and umbrella can't fix."

Milo hummed a bit as he got up, stepped to the side and opened the closet as, per usual, a lot of stuff fell out of the closet. Milo blinked. "I could have sworn I had that closet stacked neatly... I even cleaned it yesterday..."

Milo shrugged as he dug around for his clothes. "Oh well, nothing unusually new. Better get myself ready for the day..."

* * *

A little while later, over at school, Melissa and Zack were waiting for their friend as most of the school had put up a lot of lightning rods. Zack sighed as he said, "It's probably going to be a stupid question, but..."

"Yeah, the lightning rods are a 'just in case' scenario." Melissa said.

"Not the lightning rods. I already know what they're for. My stupid question is... when it rains, does the bad luck for Milo get doubled?" Zack asked.

"I don't really know. It rarely rains down in this side of the city." Melissa said as she spotted a familiar brown haired boy came walking around, side stepping as big trucks came around the bend to splash puddles. "Here comes our Milo now."

Milo started running up the steps as he smiled, looking towards Zack and Melissa as he looked at his clock. "7:55. I'm actually getting a little better at this."

"Interesting morning, Milo?" Zack asked as the three of them went towards the school.

Milo held up his umbrella as he closed it. "Aren't they always?"

As the three of them went inside, Melissa turned towards Milo as she said, "You know, Milo, with the running you're doing, at least you're getting your exercise."

"Yeah, but in the rain, it gets really tough. You never know what's going to strike next." Milo chuckled.

"Tell me about it..." Zack sighed as he looked down. "Peel."

Milo looked down and noticed the banana peel on the ground as he leaned down and picked it up. "Ah, the classic gag. Always a charmer... but overused. Thanks for the heads down."

Milo hummed as he took the peel and threw it away. "Honestly, who throws a banana peel on the floor? There's a trash can nearby, perfect for using! It's just not right."

Melissa gave a smirk as they stopped by their lockers. Milo stepped aside as he opened his locker... as stuff fell out. Zack raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you neatly clean up the locker yesterday?"

"I know, isn't it strange?" Milo said as he picked up his books. "I know I'm supposed to roll with the punches, but I am curious as to how and why my locker and closet always ends up being a mess even after making sure I had everything neat in there..."

"Murphy's Law?" Melissa jokingly smirked.

"Maybe so... but that doesn't really excuse HOW it would get messy in between getting out of school and going back to school. I'm pretty sure nobody knows my locker combination." Milo said.

"Well... we better hope for a good day of school, at least. Come on, let's just get to class." Zack said as the three of them started to head to their classroom.

* * *

As Milo was paying attention in science class and writing down notes to listen, he looked out the window and noticed that it was still raining outside.

 _"Hm... normally, the rain would stop right about now... but it's still going on..."_ Milo thought to himself as he turned back to his teacher, who was still talking about the periodic table. _"At least the school's holding well together..."_

A roll of thunder and flash of lightning was then heard and seen respectively as everyone looked up. One of the lightning rods positioned up at the school had just been hit.

Zack and Melissa heard it too, but it didn't deter them as they kept writing notes.

* * *

Pretty soon, the time for lunch came by as Milo, Melissa and Zack were sitting at their own table. Milo was looking out the window and noticing the rain really pouring down.

"Normally, the rain would let up about now." Milo said, blinking.

Zack gave a chuckle. "Oh, Milo, Milo, Milo, you're not concerned over your own bad luck, but a little thunderstorm is making you nervous?"

"It's not that. It's just... well, normally, when we have rain, it usually lasts about the morning or so... but..." Milo paused.

Zack and Melissa paused as Melissa looked out the window. "Now that you mention it, this rain doesn't look like it's letting down anytime soon. I wonder what this'll mean for our gym class."

As if prayers were answered, the megaphone came on. "Attention please, this is your principal speaking. We have just received word that we are under a severe hurricane watch. Please report downstairs right away."

"Hurricane watch?" Milo asked as Melissa, Zack and he looked at each other in concern. "I didn't even know we could get hurricanes in this area."

As all the teachers came in and motioned everyone to follow, Melissa turned to the boys as she got up. "Well, we're going to have to follow along with this. Hopefully, there aren't any hurricanes and that it's just a warning..."

Milo and Zack nodded as they got up and followed their ginger haired friend with their class. Milo was hoping that it wasn't a hurricane, but... well, he was still hoping it wasn't.

* * *

And the prologue is done! How did you guys like it? I've had this story in my mind the minute I started enjoying the show... that being said, however, it's only the prologue, and things will only get a little better or worse from here on in! So, keep your eyes peeled! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
